


Spontaneity Has Its Perks

by swanqueengranger



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger
Summary: After a successful bust, Erin is jealous of the attention that Holtzmann is getting from female fans. Abby calls her on her inaction regarding the blonde and Erin decides to show her that she may not know her as well as she thinks.Or Erin is crazy jealous of Holtzmann's fangirls and decides to do something familiar about it. Spontaneity is baby steps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own these characters and I’m not making money off of this. They belong to the writers of the movies and Sony/Columbia. I’m just borrowing them for a little while.

It had been two weeks, three days, 6 hours and 27 minutes since they had saved New York.

She could distinguish the time to the microsecond, but really that seemed neurotic. 

Erin Gilbert was not neurotic, thank you very much. 

Sure she had been described as neurotic before they have saved New York, but that was before. 

Erin sighed as she shifted the weight of her proton pack to her other foot and stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. 

Maybe it seemed strange to look at things in terms of before and after, but she trapped ghosts for a living. 

Life was strange. 

Blinding lights switched on from multiple directions as news crews began setting up their cameras outside of the apartment building in Queens. No job was too small, they had said, and this one was another in a long line to prove that the Ghostbusters were at the beck and call of the people of New York, not the government. 

It was important for their image, Abby had said. To normalize and destigmatize the paranormal. 

People were gathering around to see the spectacle and get a glimpse of the suddenly famed Ghostbusters. She could hear the murmurs all around her as she bent down to lift the bag of equipment from the ground at her feet. 

"Man, I swear this stuff gets heavier every time."

Patty grunted as she shifted her pack from her shoulders and handed it to Abby who ducked down to slide it into the back of the Ecto-1. 

"I'm gonna go help Holtz."

Erin raised a brow and opened her mouth to respond as a throaty laugh ended her musings. 

Her gaze followed the sound to Holtzmann standing a few feet ahead of the vehicle, a smoking trap in her hand. She grinned a dimpled smile as a leggy brunette who was standing way too close barked a deep laugh and leaned forward. 

Erin's eyes narrowed as she watched neatly trimmed nails skim down Holtzmann's arm. The blonde engineer laughed and held the trap higher as a reporter stepped towards the duo, calling to her cameraman to check the shot. 

"Hey, wanna give me the heavy, radioactive equipment so we can get outta here?"

Erin's head snapped back towards Abby Yates, standing hands on hips staring at her expectantly. A faint blush colored Erin's cheeks quickly at being caught staring and she handed the zipped up bag to her friend. Her eyes instinctively crept back towards the scene before her. 

"What the hell is so funny?"

"What?"

Abby's exasperated voice rang out as she dug her head from the back of the vehicle and turned her gaze towards whatever had engrossed Erin's attention.

Blue eyes narrowed as Erin huffed towards the reporter and the leggy brunette. Both were laughing heartily at a smirking Jillian Holtzmann. 

Abby grinned and leaned against the top of the Ecto. Her eyes glittered with mirth momentarily as she looked at the scene. "Looks like the Holtzmann charm strikes again."

She laughed a small laugh and bent back towards the ground to lift her own pack into the back of the vehicle. 

"Don't worry. NY loves you, too. Hand me your pack."

A frown pulled at the physicist's lips as she kept staring. 

"Not like that."

Abby's voice sounded hollow inside the back of the hearse as she shoved equipment around. The mirth was evident though.

"You're not jealous of the media attention, are you? Everyone knows you're brilliant, Dr. Gilbert. Holtzy just has a way with the masses." 

Erin's brows scrunched momentarily as she tossed a glance back. "What? No. It's just...does that attention have to be all...female?"

The banging inside the vehicle stopped momentarily as Abby all but crawled out of the back and straightened up. Her eyes followed Erin's again. Holtz seemed to be doing an impression of their bust and no less than 4 surrounding women were laughing or swinging papers that Abby could only guess held phone numbers. 

Abby scrunched her brows as she physically began to remove Erin's proton pack. "So? She's single. It's not like you two are together or anything." 

Erin felt her face break into a frown at the thought and heard Abby swing her pack into an open space in the back before she stood back up. 

"I mean..."

Her words died on her lips at Erin's downturned eyes. 

She felt her eyes roll before she could stop it and turned once again to press equipment into the vehicle. 

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" 

Erin spun immediately as Abby straightened; hands on her hips already. She dropped her voice to an angry whisper as she shook her head. "You're interested in Holtzmann now? Seriously?"

Another long-legged, deep throated laugh caught her ears and anger flared in Erin's chest momentarily. "So what if I am? What's the big deal?"

Abby stared at her incredulously and laid her hand onto the open back hatch of the Ecto-1.

"Uh, the big deal is that she already expressed interest in you..."

Erin pointed emphatically towards the shorter brunette. She understood! "Yeah and she'd be happy to know I am interested..."

"You shot her down."

Erin rolled her eyes as Abby whispered her retort quickly. "It wasn't that bad..."

"In front of her mentor." 

Abby stared straight at Erin momentarily while the physicist merely crossed her arms. Abby's eyebrows shot higher as she turned her head in a silent sentence. 

Erin sighed. "All right, fine." 

Abby sighed and stepped off of the curb, dropping another 6 inches in the process, but seeming to command the space easily. "I knew this was gonna happen." 

"What? That makes no..."

"Yo guys, they're ready for us over here." 

Abby sighed deeply and swung the hatch door closed as Patty turned back to the reporters. She took two steps before turning to Erin who was falling into step beside her. 

"You do this kind of thing all the time."

Erin rolled her eyes again as they neared the quartered off section for them. "Oh right. Remember that time in high school when I fell for the brilliant nuclear engineer in science class?"

Abby huffed up at the taller woman's sarcasm as the crowd erupted around the group, effectively ending the conversation.

Holtzmann was smiling brightly as Erin stepped toward her only to be elbowed sideways when Abby squeezed into the space beside the engineer. 

Erin narrowed her eyes at the smaller brunette as Holtz threw an arm around her friend. The crowd erupted once again. 

"I love you, Holtzmann!"

Erin felt her lip twitch as she fought the snarl that wanted to erupt towards the short haired redhead holding a "Marry me, Holtz!" sign.

Abby laughed heartily and elbowed a grinning Holtzmann who cocked her head to the side and swept her arm in a low bow. The cameraman waved frantically towards the small group and Erin felt the small grip of nervousness in her stomach that appeared whenever cameras were pointed to her.

But as she tossed a small glance towards Abby who chuckled and whispered to Holtzmann, she decided on a course of action that would surprise her oldest friend. 

She thought she knew what she'd always do? 

We'll just see about that. Erin smirked slightly to herself as Patty eyed the scene carefully. She didn't know what had shifted since she'd left the car, but she was sure she was gonna have to step in and play referee to two forty year old teenagers later.

She shook her head as the reporter pressed a finger to her ear before leaning towards the group.

"Thanks, Phil. I'm here live right now outside of an apartment building on West 49th St where the Ghostbusters have just secured an entity from terrorizing the occupants of this historic building."

She turned her attention to Abby and Holtzmann who held the trap up proudly. The crowd erupted as the engineer yelled to amp them up.

"Tell me, is it safe to say that things here will calm down?"

Patty stepped forward and nodded quickly. "Renee, it is absolutely safe for the residents to return to their homes."

"Yeah, the Ghostbusters kicked ghost ass!"

Holtz laughed loudly as the crowd yelled in excitement. Tiny pieces of paper landed around them and as Erin glanced down, she caught sight of a a phone number and a doodled heart. 

Her face flushed. 

"It's certainly easy to see that the people of New York love you all."

Abby laughed as she pushed forward and leaned into the microphone. "Yeah, Holtz has a huge fanbase."

The crowd of girls screamed again as the blonde flashed a dimpled smile and threw an arm around Abby.

"Oh, pumpkin. You're so sweet!"

Abby laughed loudly when the blonde planted a sloppy kiss to the side of her face. Renee's eyebrows raised as she leaned in.

"With everything that you ladies do, is it safe to say that you're all just one big family at the end of the night?"

Now or never, Gilbert. 

Abby leaned towards the outstretched microphone, mouth open, but Erin pushed forward smiling.

"Uh hello! Yes, absolutely."

Renee turned completely to the physicist as all attention seemed to focus on her. She could feel the flop sweat starting as she flashed a smile towards the camera.

"And uh," she paused and leaned around Abby as she pointed at the small blonde bouncing to a song only she heard.

"We're dating."

Silence seemed to hang in the air at the proclamation. 

Ok, she could have been imagining that part, but atleast the proposals stopped. 

Renee seemed taken aback by the quick turn of topic. Abby rolled her eyes once more. Holtzmann stared in wide eyed shock before her face split into a megawatt smile. 

Patty shook her head. 

"Wow, uh...you and Dr. Holtzmann?"

Erin nodded fervently as she stepped around Abby and threw an arm around the beaming blonde and Holtzmann wasted no time in leaning forward and kissing her soundly.

A gasp went through the crowd momentarily as Patty felt a smile break out on her face. 

Abby shook her head. "Unoriginal."

"Well, I guess you heard it here first, Phil. It looks like ghosts aren't the only thing in the air tonight."

Erin broke the kiss quickly, her face flushing red as Holtzmann raised the containment trap in the air once more. Another chorus of yells erupted as she pulled Erin closer.

"So how long has this been going on?" 

Renee leaned forward and held the microphone aloft but it was Abby who reacted first. 

"I believe there was a receptionist once upon a time..."

Erin eyeballed her sideways and laughed, "No clue what you mean there." 

"Sure, don't you remember...this seems familiar..." Abby tapped her chin momentarily as Erin shook her head. 

"Nope. No recollection there..."

Holtzmann seemed to find the whole scenario amusing and kept throwing glances between the two. Finally she squeezed the woman in her arms again. "No woman can resist my charm."

Patty felt it was time to step in and swept forward with a laugh. "Uh, yeah, as you can see, it's a real family in our office. And we don't look at the people of New York any other way than that."

The crowd erupted once more as she turned, "No judgement, just paranormal ass kicking."

Renee laughed as she turned from the loud scene. "Well there you have it, Phil. New York is safer tonight thanks to the Ghostbusters."

As the camera light cut off, Erin smiled down at Abby. The smaller woman shook her head slightly before breaking into laughter and chucking her arms around a still beaming Holtzmann and Erin.

"I adore you beautiful, crazy women. Drinks are on me."


End file.
